Koivu
Other Names Sinoia, ?????????????????? Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) Boss/Normal (Just depends) Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc.) Dead (he's going to be reborn sometime later (the reason that this bio is being put up) Appearance This section holds both his old appearance and new appearance. Old Appearance His old appearance looks to be like a blue pikmin except three unnatural blood red cuts go across his entire body. His mask is off and so he appears to actually have eyes. These eyes are not covered by the mask. New Appearance He takes on the appearance of a pikmin that is mainly a moss green but has white in several areas. His arms and legs are entirely white and are pretty strange being on him. He still has a flower but it is nestled between two strange protrusions from his head that look like little bumps. His eyes are silver in color. He uses two strange things to hide his eye color. The flower is green in color. He wears a full on black cloak that hides his body and hands from sight. It seems that this body could be merely a shroud for his actual appearance underneath. Powers His powers have vastly changed since his last time. Illusions are pretty meaningless to him since he cannot actually sense them in the very least. He also has lost pretty much any connection with non-elemental energy and instead has far superior explosive power that he can use without anyone else knowing. The secret to this is that he has two dimensional holes (totally unseen) on his palms. These dimensional holes are connected to an area within hell. It is within this area are small demons that are entirely invisible to anything that looks at them. He can produce these demons out of the two invisible dimensional holes in his hands. It requires certain vision abilities to actually spot these demons. It still pretty hard to actually see them regardless of those abilities. The demons explode on contact when they hit the being's skin. His entire set of powers are based around explosions and plants. He still has control over the Sleeping Sinoia plants and almost all plant life in general. He can gain powers from the plants surrounding him. Weaknesses Fire, ice, and holy energy Resistances Water, Poison, Physical Attacks, and light. Immunities Darkness and Mind Control Personality He is still extremely suspicious of others that he meets. He doesn't really like to fight all that much. He may like someone but that drives him to kill whatever or whoever he likes. He only gives his name out if he trust someone enough. He still does have three other personalities within him. All three personalities make up his overall personality. Any of the three personalities could take over to control the body. He has gained a far more sadistic edge since his rebirth. History His history is much more of a mystery now then he was back then. He travels a whole lot and stories are told about him. All of these stories show a different history about him and none of them are a 100% correct. It is sometimes said that he is someone who lives a thousand lifetimes but this could be just a rumor. It is with his rebirth that some of truth has been passed through. The reason that his body turned to dust after Faith left his body was not because of that. It was because his body had reached its limit of a being on the earth realm. He was ready but his body had to be changed (he still died though). Themes Main Theme: Kaname Kuran's Theme - Vampire Knight Battle Theme: Battle for the Future - Dark Cloud 2 Trivia I decided to bring him back since I still had a few plans with him. He will be gone permanently after this round or maybe not. Tropes that Apply to the Character Lawful Neutral (may be changed) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Half-Demons Category:Demons Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category: Shadow Olimar23's Male Characters